Love is it? or is it Haterd ?
by Foxfire32
Summary: This is where lelouch gets caught when Susaku betrays him... what will the black knights do without ZERO! will zero die! will my cookie get ated! find out here.. YAOI! Lelouch X Suzaku... Rated M for swearing... and Rape


Heyy welcome to my 2nd story... I hope this is better then my last one =D i took some study works in typing... and Lelouch is totally whiped

Lelouch: shut up ... you ruining my fun

Suzaku: LULU!! COME HERE!!!!

Lelouch: this didnt happen go tthat ..

as results of that... Lelouch runs up the stairs and... no more talky... NASTY!!!

SHUT UP!!!

~Squeek squeek~

Leouch and Suzaku (at same time) : ENJOY THE STORY!!!

NO FLAMES PLEAZE!!!!

* * *

Lelouch's prof

You have to help me… please you have to save my sister… as I pleaded for the safety and the protection of my sister I wanted my love to under stand that I would do anything… I knew if I called him he would meet me at a shrine…

As I fall to my knees begging for my sister's sake he puts his foot on my head and pushes downwards and practally makes my face collide with the hard rocks and makes my head move with his foot

Why should I you are a stupid basturd and I know who and what you are.. ALL YOU DO IS CARE FOR YOURSELF!!!

PLEAZE!! SAVE NUNNLLY!! SAVE MY SISTER!!! I BEG OF YOU!! THE ONLY THING I LEFT TO OFFER ISYOURSELF!!!! PLEAZE JUST DO THIS FOR HER!!

_Fine I will do it…_

AS I hear him say those words I can't help but feel relief of how my sister was going to be safe

As were where going to shake hands a mobile suit came from no where… right be hind me

_What!? How could this be!? Unless… no he wouldn't have… would he?_

What the?

Sir are you all right: a solder says this 6 guys ran towards me and held me down …

YOU TRADER!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!! YOUR OWN FRIEND HOW COULD YOU YOU ASSHOLE!!! WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER!!!

What no I didn't mean for this to

Great job sir thanks to you we caught zero… great plan sir

_Bull shit…he planed it… but little dose he knows… I know what's going to happen next… my plan will work … to get from the inside… out _

_But what I didn't want was to be blindfolded to my left eye … _

YOU TRADER!!! And I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES TOGTHER!!!!

Lelouch im sorry I do love you but you're a **threat** …

~End prof~ ~ Suzaku's prof~

Well that didn't go as planned... They were not suppose to show up… FUCK

I got him to trust me and now I won't think he will trust me again… ill protect his sister… like I promised him o would…

As I seen him get dragged of by the guards

His words are cold as ice… the daggers in his hateful eyes show the truth… I betrayed him

Umm sir I think it is best for you to go back and get some sleep… you look really pale… says one of MY solders that REACT everything MY LOVE… hurt and maybe sentenced to death….

That is indeed a good idea… ill be of now… as I try to say this with no hurt in my voice I take my leave and leave the site that my lover was getting done to him… I COULDN'T SAVE him….

As I landed in the shuttle (thingy) I walk to my room not talking to Lloyd or anyone … once I get into my room I see author and CRY in front of him …. That's all I remember as I start to lose to darkness I say one last thing… one last thought

**I LOVE LELOUCH**

**I LOVE ZERO!!!**

_~In Suzuku's Dream ~_

_Suzaku walks out of his room towards the campus he can't help but look up in the sky _

_Well it sure seems peaceful toda-- but gets suddenly cut of with a red dark sky with machines and mobile suits everywhere people dead with crimson as he stares around he runs towards the campus in a hurry to see if his friends are alright…._

_When he finally gets on the campus he see its completely destroyed with holes in the ground and smashed walkways and wall covered in red the water that came from the fountain was no longer water but a deep crimson color with a few body's in it… _

_When he pulls one of the body's from the fountain he sea's that's its none other then the red headed girl… kallen _

_KALLEN!!! Daijoubu? KALLEN WAKE UP!!! He yells as loud as he can to try to wake her up while shaking her… nothing… he tries to look for a pulse but finds she's already dead … dam_

_If she's dead then what about Lulu?__ Or the rest of them: he thinks to him self then a thought Striked him hard... __What if … Lulu was …Dead_

_With that thought he ran up all the stair case to get to his and lulu's classroom but no lulu_

_Dam it …__ but suddenly he sees someone move around by the teachers' desk_

_Who's there!? _

_I-its m-me Sh-shir-ly _

_SHIRLY!! Daijoubu? _

_n-no you *cough cough* h-have to sav-e Lulu _

_Shirley! WHERE IS LELOUCH?! _

_U-up stairs … moment of silence then... O-on roo-oof _

_On the roof? Shirley? Shirley! As he shakes her trying to wake her up... But the same as before with Kallen …. Dead _

_As he runs all the way up the stairs he sees more bodies and more blood smashed walls and side walk like __Rivalz, Sayoko, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally but still he kept on running to find out where the crush of his life Lelouch _

_w-what happen here please just don't be dead Lelouch Please… _

_As Suzaku hits the last stair case he books it up the stairs as fast as he could go while 100 thoughts raced threw his mind when he hit the top of the stairs and opened the door to reveal something terrible _

_NOOO!!!!!!_

_~End of Suzaku's Dream~ _~Suzaku's Prof~

NOOO!!!!

*yawn*

Again? Why dose that dream haunt me? During the night and day… why can't I figure it out…? As I get up to Stretch I see Arthur waking up and doing the same as I

Well at least one of us got sleep right Arthur?

All I got in return was a

Meo~~ww

Cute as ever as I pet Arthur's head I hear a bit of a comtion outside my room and down the hall a little … well Arthur I will be right back k I want to figure what's going on and why so early in the morning … its only … 5 A.M

As I walk down the hall I hear

Oi!!! Suzaku!!! Get over here man!!

Hai hai… commin: I say with a bit of anger in my voice… as I walk from the hallway towards Lloyd and

What do you want Lloyd?

Well as you can see guess who's here? Says Lloyd as he points to the screen to the computer

Hm. What do you mean Lloyd? As I look towards the screen it looks like it was coming from the front of the building (ark there in) as he can't help but watch with big open eyes

I can't help but see him… here zero… no not zero…. Lelouch …. What was he doing here …? What the hell happen…? I have got to find out… how did he get caught…? as all these Thoughts ran threw my mind I knew one thing… it was real … nothing fake … he had nothing up his sleeve…. Maybe just one thing but I would not work ….

~End of Suzaku's prof~ …. ~Lelouch's prof~

As I try to struggle with all my might against the power of these guys that have me captive.. _Dam it they know who I am… they know who zero is… shit _

_Well I sure got caught this time… not doubt about it… I shouldn't have listen dam it _

As I was being guided towards a strange building that I have never seen before I can't help but think

_What the hell did I just get myself into … I know how and what I need to get out of this building but I need the pawns first _

As I see what everyone calls the Knights of the Round…

Well I can see one of them is missing… the one that I had fallen for… the one that used to be my best friend… **Suzaku Kururugi**

As I look towards all the people that were here I couldn't help but feel that one thing was missing… the so called emporor himself…

I Bismarck Waldstein bring all of you hear for a important enounsement …. ZERO has been CAUGHT!!

WHAY as I hear millions trying to say something but can only hear so little

Well well what do we have here… the FAMOUSE ZERO!! as he says this I feel him pulling my mask off

_Shit! _

Or should I say C.. as I could feel him stare at my face …. LELOUCH !!

Call me what you want but just remember I hold something you want

Oh really and what is that… CHAINS!!! I do not want your chains haha you can keep them… as order from me **Bismarck Waldstein** …**Knight of ONE** .. I comand that if Lelouch is CAUGHT or NOT DOING what he is ORDER TO DO.. he gets his PUNISHMENT!!! Anything you want it to be.. as he smirks

I can feel his smirk making shives run down my back as soon as he says… Anything

What do you think Lelouch ? or should I say SLAVE!!

As I feel the camrea's go onto me.. all I could do is be lefted up by the man named Bismarck and as he pulls me to his hieght all I do is …

SPPP (SPIT on him)

Why you little brat as he punched me into a wall I can feel blood rush down my face….

I AM NO SLAVE OR BRAT at that… but I do know one thing…

I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO A **LOUSY NUMBER**!!! OR A SO CALLED **KNIGHT** AT THAT!!!

As I feel another punch towards my stomic I cough up blood

As feel myself get lifted up I look into the camera's and see nothing…. As I mouth something to my Pawns in another language they know what to do … I hope there were watching though…

WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!

Im not repeating my self... _his buttons are so easy to push if I can keep this up he will get really pissed off and maybe just maybe make the wrong move_

DAM YOU!! Bismarck shoves me into another number 3 to be exact… right into Gino … _Suzaku's and my enemey … he always had a sort of thing for me… but know it just looks like he wants to kill me … shit… again.. FUCK!!!_

TAKE HIM AWAY ill deal with him later all I came to say that Lelouch is now caught and is in cusaty and will be treated worse out of all the other prisoners and if all you terrost are out there then I dare you to come and get him…. He will be GAURDED QUITE TIGHT … that is all I could hear as I hear people yelling

FINALLY HE IS CAUGHT!!

NOO LORD ZERO!!!

MY GOT NOT HIM!!!

LET HIM GOO!!

HE CAN SAVE JAPAN!!!

LET HIM DO HIS JOB

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!

As I come to realize people are annoying as ever_…. But what could I do… I got what I wanted … well not quite but I will and my job will be done… and I can finally rest in peace…_

_It's actually a good thing no one would notice until I was dead that I knew what was going to happen all along…. I would fall for Him… actually use my Geass on him …. And make him mine…. Make my love kill me… a perfect plan indeed… nothing could go wrong…. I knew that he was going to turn me into the emperor to erase my memories and replace them… they knew I was zero but did they stop me? … I defeated them 2 times but I lost twice 2 … there was no other way but to die like that …. To die by HIM... TO DIE BY... ZERO!!! _

As I practally got dragged out of there I had already got Bismarck to hit me… they took me to a jail cell... that was old

Leave us alone…says the one and only Bismarck … and gino you will stay as well..

Hai! As they all leave …leaving me alone…with them… not a good idea…

As I get thrown onto the bed by Bismarck and he gets on top of me and starts to lick my neck

NOO!! STOOP!!

STUP UP!! As I feel a hand hit me in the face I couldn't help but think… _FUCK … this wasn't a part of my plan…._

I feel my pants getting removed from my body and Gino makes his moves and starts to stoke my package like it was on fire… I couldn't help but moan … I tried to stop it but no Advil …

This went on for 6 hours... my ass hurt I came so many times and I had lots of cuts and bruises on my body

Sleep tight... My … MY LULU

As I whisper … don't call me that…. They walk away and leave me all bloody and bruised I curl into a ball trying to ease my pain that is striking through-out my whole body… as I try to fall asleep I cant help but think that if only I had not been caught… would still be on the run with C.C ? … What if Suzaku planed this…? Dose he love me ?.... do I need his love to survive… do I need him to be there for me… would if he was on my side… would it be different…would I still be zero?.. The hero?

As I ask my self these questions I already knew that answer… Yes…

~ End of prof ~ Normal prof with Suzaku ~

Suzaku walks towards the café to grab something to eat when He Sea's Lloyd talking to Cécile… suzaku grabs a tray and goes to sit down when those too start to make there way over here

OI! Suzaku wasn't that amazing lloyd was throwing his arms as if he was crazy … did you see what zero done to number 1 ?

Yes I did and im not to fond of it… soo pleaze leave it at that

Okay okay.. scary scary

Well its your own fault for bringing it up Lloyd …

Oh shush up Celie…

Oh my Suzaku … where are you going ?

Im going to go see Zero…

What now that is crazy talk my friend… you cant just barge in there like that… he is a classifed prisoner … there not just going to let you barge in there

~cupple mins later when Suzaku was talking to the Guard

Sure… try not to get hurt .. here … if he trys anything funny shoot him

Got it … suzaku looks at Lloyd with the face that sats… Told you so

~suzaku's prof ~

as I walk into the cell with the gun the Guard gave me I cant help but think…_. I don't need it _

as I look to see Lelouch coverd in a blanket I cant help but wonder what the hell has happen to him… what did he get him self into… did I really ca—but I was cut off by lelouch

What do you want?...

I want to know… how did you get caught … so easly : I asked consernd

What can I say… I cant tell you… what I was doing for you see it was none of your busnese : he says with a hit of I don't want you to know kinda sadness

Fine if you wont tell me that then tell me who did this to you ?

Number 1 night… that's all your going to get from me.. I don't trust Numbers or ANYONE!!!

As I hear this I cant stand it how he thinks he know everything and whats going to happen… I hit him with my hand as hard as I could hit anyone as I see him hit the bed with a loud

CRASH !!

~End Suzaku's prov … lelouch's prof now~ (XD)

as I get hit by suzaku I cant help but think… he's just like them... no…

Lelouch I- im

DON'T SAY IT!!! I yell a loud as I can go

Im sorry

NO!! YOU JUST LIKE THEM!!! JUST LIKE THE NUMBERS!!! YOU TAKE PEOPLE FOR GRAUNT AND USE THEM!!!

As I get thrown onto the bed by the love of my life he says…

I want you lelouch I always ha- … I could feel him stop as he seees that I have already been penitrated … enterd by other people….

He stops and admitaly gets up and goes out of the cell… I am left on the bed with my bruises showing …

~cuuple days later~

as I think to myself its been 4 days since I have been here… nothing to do and still hurt from that day…

as I hear people coming i cant tell who it is cause there too far away.. but by the time I realized who it was they already got me and started to walk me to somewhere I had no clue where it was…

by the looks of it .. it looked like a lab… and a gym….

For hours I ran my ass off and worked out… for hours I have been hooked to a system… for days I have spent there I started to grow week… no one could help me… I told my pawns what I was doing and I told them not to interfer with anything… until I give orders…

As I grew week I couldn't help but knew I was dying slowly.. I got raped now and then but know I knew nothing of what I was… well sorta.. but that is only when I wanted to know who I was and what was my plan… my brain is a smart one and I cant help but laugh at all these people they call Scientist

I grew more cold towards people … as I seen Suzaku there some talked to me and all I could say was.. Friend ship is a lie… Love is haterd … peace is war… life.. is death and more cold stuff …

As my heart desided that was enough I started to forget everything… but my plan and pawns…

I loved Susaku … but I knew he would not love me…

He couldn't …he hated me…

What was I to do…

Over the months I have been tested on they finally got a good plan and hooked me to a machine to help the moble suits… my power.. my body could make them move… and make more power for them…

As the night grew to midnight I started to feel sleeply so I got escorted back by Gaurds

And I did not want to have the dream of a killer not again… how it killed me to see me kill someone and then get killed by HIM… my love of my life…susaku… he killed me with a gun and a knife ripping me into piece laughing his head off… how I hated to dream like that… not once have I be able to sleep in peace..but soon that will be all over now…. And I will be able to sleep at peace… maybe even go home to my sister… and …and.. I-I cant remember who else was there… what was there names? … where they important?... as I thought of this I was almost at my cell… this is it.. I had it with it… this place it the place that's going to go down… I cant take it…. Im getting out of here… for once and for all as I got put into my cell they left me alone and I reached under my matress to find my cell phone… that I made with spare parts from the lab I stole…

Time to get my plan into action… to break out ZERO

The time is now and I can not wait any longer as I finsh my work and now its time to do it… as I call the number I wait until I hear the vocie that can save me…. Kallens

My plane will work… I will make it work with force… until my work is complete I will not die… not yet

~End of prof~ ~Kallen's prof~

its been 3 months since he was caught… there was nothing we could do… once we saw those mouthed words on the camera we knew to wait … he knew what he was doing… and I couldn't help but say… I loved him… I wanted him… but he was in love with my Rival… Suzaku…. I hated him so much I wanted to kill him… and keep lelouch… and zero to my self… but no…. zero had to get him self caught but them… he told us the plan.. yea… but now we had to wait for the single…

Oi!! Kallen

What do you want Ohgi ?

I wanted for you to stop looking at the sky with daggers

Shut up

Well sorry but I know that your worried about him ….

Of corese I worried that idoit cant do anything right

Really now… I thought he was perfect …

No one is perfect not even him

True to the Kallen… but you need to trust him more…

I know I need to but Im not going to

Why not?

Cause he dosent know what he is doing

And you do ?!

Yes I DO!!

K WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!1

i

YOUR DOING NOTHING!!!!

Your right.. im sorry

**BRING BRING!!!**

Hello?

Well hello to you to Kellan… get everyone ready …go threw the east and north gate way.. its farther away from me and the least gaurded spot… now I ORDER YOU TO GET ME OUT!!!! NOW!!!

NOW WERE TALKING ZERO!!! ill get everyone … we will be there tomarrow … soon as we can…

Yes sooner is better … as I hang up I look at Ohgi and smile

The plan is on

Wh-what ?

~End Prof ~ Zero's Prof ( Lelouch's)

_sooner is better now that I have almost all the guards on my side… I now have control over them and they are my ticket out of here…. And nothing can stop me… not even the emporer himself… as I try to find a place to see the action best but of corse … NO FUCKING WINDOWS! … dam… I started to pace in a cirlce around the room waiting… then an idea striked me down thinking… what would I do …. If my way was created… well I guess I would just have to wait and see what would happen next… to see if it would work… or would C.C get in the way…. I hated her… protending she's all inoccent as a little bug… she know as well as I do.. we are both murdders with blood traveling from are hands… TO MAKE A NEW GENRATION…__ AN NEW ARA_

Duuuu-k duuu-k ( foot steps)

_As I hear them come I put the device I made to single the others away and sit there… back facing the cold wall… waiting… to see what's going to happen next…_

As I look up to see… Suzaku coming into the holding cell with orange-kun ( as people call him)

You traitorist Basturd … what the hell do you want ?! and I see you Brought Orange…

SHUT UP ASSHOLE !!

I W-want you… he says while grabing my briused wirst and trows me up on a wall…

No LET GO OF ME!!!

As I stugle I can feel 2 more hands run down my legs to see orange was trying to do something and he kept doing that and un-ziped my zipper

NOO!!! PLEA- as I tried to yell I got slapped by Suzaku

Shut up….

As I feel there hands run all over my body I cant help but…

**still**….

**Love **….Him…**Suzaku **

As this goes on for about 6 hours my body is numb I stoped moaning 3 hours ago… I couldn't feel anything blood got mixed with semne and cum… as my ass bleeded on the cold floor I see suzaku shaking…

W-what have i-I done

As I tried to awsner I was to scared and tired to do so… so I feel asleep to hear Suzaku

Lelouch i-im sorry

~ End prof~ ~Suzaku's prof~

w-what have I-I done….as I stare into the diaster of what I did to Lelouch… blood came from his ass… his beautful body.. his wonderful face… I cant help but think… what have I done… am I really like **them** ?

Lelouch i-im soo sorry … I try to say without sadness as I pull him closer to me…

Why did you get caught… why did you let me live…

I love you lelouch … but I don't know what to do…

As I say this the alarm gose off

**BEEP****!! BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!!**

What the hell is going on… I hear orange say as he runs down the hallway

As I look down to see zero.. no Lelouch wake up and stare at me

What did you plan Lelouch?

M-my p-perfect death

What ? lelouch your talking crazy

Wel-l a-at fi-rst I I wanted…. You to jo-in me… o-or r-r-run away wi-th m-ee

Lelouch… if you had told me that in the first place I might have

n-no

no? I ask in confusion

you wouldn't have

so you noticed huh?

Of corse I knew … I know the real you… you wouldn't have… too much on risk if you did … as I hear him say this.. I wanted to kiss him and prove him wrong

I see your still as smooth as ever…

Shut up…

Well I wasn't talking about your skin … I was talking about your stragity… I have to admit … I think you should put something on… I blushed

_Your plans are the __**perfect **__plan to die _

I try to think out of the box… and good idea.. im cold… he says as I give him his prisoner outfit… a new one cause I kinda riped it while the moment of my life came true

What ever is what I say as I watched his perfect white pale skin gleemed outward… leaving me breathless… as he pulls on his pants I start to watching as he puts on his shirt… wow he even looks perfect while putting his clothes on… who knew ?

I cant belive that he is soo perfect … I swear to god I could just kiss him again…

As I grab his head with my fingers on his hair I pull him to me and kiss his soft lips… as I licked the bottom of his lips and nuzzled it a little… he allows my tounge to enter… I explored his mouth with my tounge as he moans I cant help but feel its working…

Lel-

As I was going to say something… some one barged in and grabed zero… lelouch im taking him with me… it's the blacknights… theres only one way to get rid of them… says number one knight Bismarck….

What do you think your doing?!

What the hell do you think… the blackknights wont stop until they get zero…

or.. he die's…

TBC

* * *

well thats it... for now i guess

Lelouch: for now... well thats not fair...

Suzaku: .. well i guess it all depends on REVIEWS!!!!

Leouch: oh yea... REVIEW PLEAZE!!! THATS OUR MONEY COMON..

Suzaku :LEouch...up stairs now... bed... sex... you.... me... horny NOW!!!

Leouch: O.o oh okay.. as he runs up the stairs with a horny Suzaku

Tala: O.o wow .... never seen that comming... =OO WHERE MY BRYAN!!

Foxfire: Tala!!! O.o what are you doing here ?! YOUR NOT EVEN in CODE GEASE ( not mine... nothings mine)

Tala: O.o b-but there was... adouitions.... for a part...

Foxfire: wrong set....

Tala: =O oh that makes sense.... well Bye Bye PEOPLE!!! REVIEW PLEAZE THATS THE ONLY THING WE GET~!!! AND SEX!!!

Foxfire:... O.o hes kidding.... he gets roses.. and that... while everyone else feeds off reviews !!! JK

**_BYE~!!!!_**


End file.
